Tracking Marty Down
The group reunited with Ratchet and the others at Dr. Brown's house. Ratchet: Talwyn told me what happened at town square. Smart move. Reia: Actually, Presea's the one who thinks about this attack. Ratchet: It seems you have our respect. Presea: Thank you. Reia: Alright, Kiva. Let's hear this plan. Kiva: Okay, the school dance is happening tonight. But we need to replant the tree Marty knock down. So, I think that some of us should replant the tree, while the rest of us are at the school dance. Presea: I agree to this plan, but the timing is wrong. Kiva: Sorry. Presea: It is alright. Reia: Now that the Heartless are dealt with, we should have an easy operation from here. Kiva: Totally. Reia: Well, it's your plan. What's the name of this heist? Kiva: Um... Operation.. Presea: May I make the title for this plan? Kiva: Sure. Presea: Operation: Past Reborn. Kiva: Nice. Reia: Okay, from the flyer Marty has, a storm hits the clock tower at 10 pm tonight. That should give us plenty of time for the school dance and a way to restore Marty. Kiva: And the tree? Reia: Let's just say if things get serious, George will save Lorraine and have a happily ever after. Presea: Believing what is right.. Kiva: Meaning? Reia: The family tree will be restored. Kiva: Oh, okay. Presea: Let us enjoy some time off before we go to the school dance. Reia: Don't forget. This is our only chance to send Marty back to his time period. After the dance, we'll help Dr. Brown right away. Kiva: And replanting the tree? Reia: Yes. Okay, let's get ready for the dance. Presea: Should I...wear something for the event as well? Kiva: Sure. Presea: Thank you. You can help me pick a dress. - Suddenly, a door is knocking and Lorraine asked to come inside the house. Ratchet: Lorraine? What's she doing here?? Presea: She followed us. Kiva: Good grief.. Reia: Captain, hide the car! Everyone, get changed for the party. Presea: What about you, Reia? Reia: I'll get Lorraine's attention. Go! Kiva: Good thing I still got the bracelet. - Reia suddenly has an idea. Reia: The bracelet... That's it! Presea: What's it? Kiva: The bracelet. Say, you have an idea for this? Reia: Yeah. Find Angela on the second floor and help her make more of these bracelets. Kiva: Okay, master. - Kiva and Presea ran to the second floor and finds Angela, looking at the time chart in Hill Valley constantly. Kiva: Angela, we need more bracelets. Angela: I understand. Let's make some. Presea: Yes. What are those logos for? Angela: They are based on our personalities. Kiva: Yeah, like my logo is a pink lightning bolt and Reia's a blue dragonfire. Presea: Interesting. You and the captain are trustworthy, after all. I wish to join you in your quest. Kiva: Okay. You might have to talk to Ratchet about that offer. Presea: Genis and Raine recommended the offer. I honestly do not know about the rest of the team's thoughts. Kiva: Well... You just earned the team's respect. We'll find out what he will say once this is over. Presea: Are you certain about the captain? Kiva: Trust me. Presea: Very well. I trust you and your desires to become a Keyblade Master. Kiva: Thanks, Presea. - Angela, Kiva and Presea are gathering enough materials to make more bracelets. Each one has a different logo into them. Kiva: Wow.. Angela: Suprised, huh? Presea: Indeed. Each logo is very unique to those bracelets. Kiva: Yeah, like this one is a silver Expshere and that one is an aqua heart. Presea: The silver bracelet is mine. Though, I am happy that you like it. Angela: Say, how's your training with Reia coming along? Kiva: Great. Presea: Is there more skills to learn for this training? Kiva: I've learn how to teleport and how to heal. There's plenty of skills for me to learn. Presea: But will it be enough to take this 'Zemo'? Kiva: yep Category:Scenes